


To Seal Their Darkness

by FilipinoJew



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Childhood Trauma, Dead Parents, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Mother-Son Relationship, No Romance, Pre-Series, Psychological Trauma, Psychology, Supposedly Dead Children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2117988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FilipinoJew/pseuds/FilipinoJew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ur didn't think she'd have any more children after Ultear. When she takes in Gray and Lyon as her students, she knows she fills their voids for different reasons... and is slowly starting to realize that they fill hers too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Seal Their Darkness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BreTheWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreTheWriter/gifts).



> This will be a compilation of one-shots centering around the Master/Student relationship between Ur, Gray and Lyon... through the lens of a Mother to Child relationship. What this really means is lots of Mommy Ur fluff XD But also lots of hurt/comfort- stick a mother who recently 'lost' her daughter and two traumatized children in a cottage and there will be angst. The story will mainly focus on the 'filling of voids' between the three of them- as much as Lyon and Gray need a mom, she needs children. The complex dynamic between Lyon and Gray will also be shown a lot. (Including their rivalry, Lyon's jealousy of Gray for Ur's affection and Gray's open dislike for Lyon and everything else.) **Although this is the Fairy Tail universe, I will be observing real-life psychiatry to explain Gray and Lyon's responses to their childhoods.**
> 
> Since we all know what happens to Gray, I want to talk about Lyon. Lyon does not have a backstory that dates before he hears about Ur, so I made one up. I specifically crafted a backstory for him that would explain why he was so ridiculously (And, in my opinion, obsessively) ambitious as a child, why he was traveling around looking for a master at such a young age in the first place, and why he responded to Ur's death particularly with an entire personality flip from cute little happy Lyon to 'Reitei Lyon' later. (However, there will be several allusions to his 'Cold Emperor' persona with the way he shuts down when he doesn't want to deal with something.) Additionally, that same stick that is up his *** at Galuna Island will be present with his childhood self too, just taking the form of his rigid thinking and obsession with becoming better than Ur.
> 
> Based on these two characters' backstories, I have pretty much diagnosed Gray with Depression and Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, and Lyon with Obsessive Compulsive Disorder. Ur will be responding to them as though they have these things, although she wouldn't be able to put a label on it since this is the Fairy Tail universe, and will instead be reacting based on motherly instinct.
> 
> I chose the title "To Seal Their Darkness" as a tribute to my favorite Ur line, which, in the dub, is as follows: "I vowed I would free you from the darkness within you, and if that means that I have to fight this demon, then so be it." This line is essentially the essence of this fic- while trying to heal the pain of these two boys whom she eventually grows attached to as sons... she is slowly being healed after what happened to Ultear.
> 
> This story will begin with Lyon asking to be Ur's student and will end with Lyon and Gray parting ways after Ur casts Iced Shell to seal Deliora. (I promise that Gray will appear in Chapter II! XD)
> 
> (A Note about Ultear: Ultear will not be making an appearance in this fic, as if kind of breaks canon to have her been seen by Ur when she's watching them train and be integrated back into the family. However, she will be mentioned a lot. The theme of trying to see her students for who they are instead of replacements for Ultear will be a recurring theme with Ur, as she is still coping with the 'death' of her daughter.)

Ur was North on the boy’s compass, and yet he came from nowhere. Her first thought when she got a good look at him was that he was about what Ultear’s age would have been… a fact that sent her stomach into an agonizing plummet. But those cheerful little eyes were the light in her darkness. She saw him for who he was- just a little boy who wanted to become something more. He had white spiky hair (Ur suppressed a snicker imagining him getting buried in the snow and not being found because of his hair color.) and very large, coal-black eyes that shined excitedly in her presence. He stood up straight before her doorstep, trying very hard to keep his euphoric smile down to a professional one.

“Excuse me, ma’am,” His voice was crisp and polite, sounding like citrus. “Are you Ur, the Ice-Make Mage?”

When Ur met his dark eyes again, she saw their true properties, glittering against his irises like gemstones. They weren’t just eager- they were _hungry_.

“Indeed I am,” Her voice was wispy smoke as she smiled kindly at the boy. “But this is hardly the sort of weather to have a conversation in.”

The boy paused and looked behind him, as though he had completely forgotten that he had just trekked through a blizzard to get to her cottage. As she thought- entirely innocent.

Ur took his hand on impulse, guiding him into her house. “Come along, now. You can tell me all about your adventures where it’s warm.”

The boy was sensible enough to knock the snow off of his boots, place them by the door, and put his drenched jacket on the coatrack while Ur shut the door between them and the frigid winter storm. However, because he was a boy, he sat down at the table without being told that he could, even though that was what she would have said anyway. Ur curiously noted that he had a fairly substantial knapsack that he placed under the coatrack, which had a blanket protruding out of the top and a frying pan hanging off of it.

All of the words she could have said were replaced with: “I don’t have cocoa, unfortunately- I don’t usually have guests, and I'm not one for chocolate. But I can make you some steamed milk.”

The boy grinned as he absentmindedly kicked his legs under the table. “Thank you, Master Ur.”

“Master?” Ur laughed airily as she took out a mug from the cabinet. “You came to study Ice Make Magic under me and you haven’t even told me your name yet? That’s bad manners.”

Instead of responding with sheepishness like she had thought, the boy was suddenly overcome with a wave of terror. He kneeled on the chair as he faced Ur, his voice quivering as much as his bones: “I-I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean it, please forgive me!”

At the boy’s sputtering, Ur took a deep breath to quell her rising irritation- it had been some time since she dealt with children. She kept her voice as soft as she could:

“That’s quite alright,” It then became a sigh, released forever. “I only asked for your name.”

“Oh, right. Heh.” Ah! There was a blush. “My name is Lyon. Lyon Vastia.”

“Lyon Vastia,” Ur said softly as she poured his milk. “That’s a fine name. How old are you, Lyon?”

“Eight years, five months, twenty-one days, sixteen hours, seven minutes and fifty-four seconds!”

Ur stood flabbergasted as she handed him the mug, watching him curiously as he happily took a sip. “Now, it’s eight minutes!”

“My, my,” Ur chuckled off her discomfort at his obvious cognitive rigidity. “What does such a promising mathematician want to study magic for?”

“It’s not about the magic,” Lyon said, his eyes sparkling. “It’s about you.”

“Me?” She almost gasped, not used to being thrown off-guard by a child.

“Yeah, ‘cause I was traveling, and I heard that you were the best wizard around! The creepy guy with the beard said that you could even be one of the Ten Wizard Saints!”

“E-Eh,” Ur’s mouth twitched as Lyon took another sip of milk, using this opportunity to gather her words and be firm. “Now, Lyon. I’m honored that you and the… creepy… guy with the beard think so highly of me. But really, there are many mages out there stronger than me. I’m hardly the best at anything.”

Lyon frowned a little. “Is that because you don’t want to be the best at anything?”

“Well,” She trailed. “I think that some things are more important than being the best. Like…”

‘Survival.’

“…those who are important to me.”

Lyon’s cheeks, rosy from being out in the cold, ascended with a newfound smile. “Well, I want to be the best! In fact, I came here to ask if I can study Ice Make Magic under you so that I can be stronger than YOU! And then, once I’m stronger than you, I’ll be the best Ice Make Wizard ever!”

Ur suppressed a groan. ‘Oh. He’s one of THOSE kids…’

“It’s nice to have a goal, Lyon. But I’m going to have to ask you some questions before I agree to take you as my student. As, it is something that _I_ have to agree to as well.”

Lyon sank in his chair a little and stared into his mug, as though his visions of her reaction were not what he had expected. “Yes, ma’am.”

Ur leaned her cheek on the crook of her wrist and tried to find the boy’s eyes again. “Where do you come from?”

Lyon started swinging his legs underneath the table again. “Further south, in a town called Hargeon.”

“Hargeon?!” Ur shouted, her voice radiating with concern. “That’s a lot more than just FURTHER south! Did you travel all by yourself?”

Lyon nodded, his face curiously blank.

“Don’t you think your parents are worried about y-“

“I don’t have parents.”

Silenced completely, Ur stared at this small child, whose vibrant emotions had now been encased in ice. Not all children had parents… and as she knew quite well, not all mothers had children.

“I grew up in an orphanage. And I decided I didn’t want to live there anymore.”

His speech was cold and articulate to cover a large lump in his throat. Ur exhaled deeply, her eyes sending love to break through his barrier.

“I understand that you want to study Ice Make Magic to be the best. But _why_ do you want to be the best?”

Lyon wilted slightly, his persona melting as he lifted his feet onto the chair and hugged his knees. “Because if I’m the best, then people will notice me.”

Ur’s shoulders fell at those words as Lyon’s eyes filled to the brim with tears.

“Magic can fix everything, right?” His voice crackled, stray tears running down his cheeks. “…right?”

On a fired nerve and nothing else, Ur stood up and enveloped the crying child into her arms. She held him close and rocked him back and forth, her dark eyes gleaming with guilt. This little boy had fisted her sweater and sobbed uncontrollably with complete trust in her… and all she could hear was Ultear’s voice.


End file.
